Down Memory lane
by klaroline4ever96
Summary: Klaus talks with Davina about his greatest weakness.


Klaus was sitting in his living room, left alone with his thoughts. He had a glass of bourbon in one hand and a sketchbook in the other. Sitting in his chair he watches as her face appear more and more clearly with every stroke of his hand.

"Klaus! "He heard someone call but he couldn't care less about that. He was in no mood for company. He smiled lightly. Even this situation reminds him of her. But that was not her calling him for if it was she would not stop until he answered.

"There you are." he looked up from the sketch and found determined looking Camille and very angry Davina.

"What can I do for you?" he asked putting the glass down but continuing to sketch.

"You could drop dead!" the little witch offered.

"Davina!" the human scolds her "We are here because I finally had enough of the two of you fighting. If you didn't notice the whole city turned into the war zone thanks to the two of you."

"Actually the city is at war because my beloved mother is back. This little grudge holder resurrecting Mikael has just been a complication. A big one but still nothing more than that." the hybrid said not looking up from the drawing.

"You killed the love of my life and..."Davina started before Klaus interrupted her.

"You are 16 years old. He is hardly the one! What do you even know about love!" he cried out, standing up.

"He could have been the one! But now we will never know! And I know more than you!" the witch screamed.

All this time Cami was staring at the drawing Klaus had in his hand, trying to figure out who it is.

"Do you know why I was nice to Cami from the moment we met?" the hybrid asked the little witch.

They both ignore only human in the room who seemed interested in where this conversation was going.

"Because you have a thing for her." it was not a question.

"No. It´s because she reminds me of someone" he corrected her, looking right into her eyes.

"Oh..."was all Cami said

"What is the point of this?" young witch asked staring at him.

"You call me a heartless monster, that's why you brought Mikael back, why you brought the real monster back, the one who turned me into this." he answered. Sitting down and showing her to do the same.

"If you are going to give me a sob story about your childhood, I don't care." she said, joining Camille on the couch.

"No Davina, I will not. I will tell you the story about my greatest weakness."

"And why would you do that?" she observed him suspiciously.

"Once I am finished you will know." he said but the young girl was having none of it.

"No! I don't buy it!" she yelled.

"Fine. Mikael knows about this and I believe that telling you is only way I can stop him from using it against Me." hybrid said coldly

"How can you be so sure about that?" she asked.

"Because, little witch, you and I are alike in more ways than one but there is big difference between us." he said, not looking at her. He was too busy finishing his sketch.

"Oh really! And what is that?" Davina asked angrily.

"You would never hurt an innocent." he answered looking up to see her face. The young witch seemed to lose her words.

"So are you going to talk or sketch?" Cami jump in intrigued a little

"Talk." he said tossing the sketchbook on the table so they can see the drawing." Her name is Caroline Forbes."

"She is beautiful." Davina said while Cami looked confused.

"She is a lot more than beautiful. You would like her. She is a happy person and probably as close to human as a vampire can get." he smiled, a real smile not a smirk.

"Why are you showing me this?" the witch asked.

"Because Davina, love is vampire's greatest weakness and Caroline Forbes is mine." he loved the sound of mine and Caroline in the same sentence "My only weakness" he then added. That was a lie. There is one little girl out there that is equally dangerous for him as Caroline but she is safer when they think she is dead.

"You're what? Love or weakness?" Cami asked.

"Both." he answered.

"You see for a 1000 years I had only one goal in my life. Find a doppelganger, kill the doppelganger and break the curse, 500 hundred years after we became vampires I came close to it. I found a doppelganger, Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce as she called herself. She escaped me and I was forced to wait another 500 years for another doppelganger whose name is Elena Gilbert. Quite different then Katarina I must say, nicer, selfless to the point of actually agreeing to be sacrificed in order to save her friends and family, I really don't know what happened to that girl...she changed" he said thinking about it,

When he saw Davina glaring at him and Camille, who did not look pleased, he added "Don't look at me like that she survived. Not by my choice but she was human until Rebekah drove her off that bridge. And I was quite mad about that may I add."

"First of all what is a doppelganger?" Davina asked "Secondly why are you telling us this?"

"Think of it as an introduction." Klaus said.

"Were you sad when your sister killed the girl?" Cami asked curiously

Klaus opened his month to speak but someone beat him to it

"No he was not. He was just mad because he could not make more hybrids now that Elena was a vampire." Elijah said coming into the room. He seemed to be looking for something.

"Details brother, just details. Now would you please tell me what are you doing?" Klaus asked.

"Looking for your phone." Elijah answered looking as confused by it as the rest of them.

"Why?" Davina asked.

"That, Davina, is what I want to know. Rebekah called me this morning, which she never does, and told me to take it away. When I asked why she just said to ask Hayley seeing as she has better things to do." Elijah explained.

"And?" Davina continued looking at the older Mikaelson.

"When I did, Hayley asked me what date it was and when I answered her she left mumbling something about annoying blonde cheerleaders, what confused me even more so I decided not to ask."

The girls seemed confused by that while Klaus burst into laughter.

They all looked at him. "I suppose I am the only one that gets the joke. Sit down big brother and you will find out, as for the phone I tossed it into a wall last week." the hybrid said waiting for him to sit before continuing.

"Now why don't we just skip to the point? It was October the 10th when I first met her, also her birthday. I saw her once before..."he started. He loves storytelling, and was good at it but Elijah stopped him.

"Brother, I am confused. Why are you telling us this?"

"Elijah. Do shut up!" Davina was the one to answer.

"I am trying to prove to that I am not a heartless monster." The younger Mikaelson explained.

"And how exactly are you doing that?" he asked

"Go find Hayley brother. She has the patience to deal with you." The hybrid said staring at his brother who got the message and left. But not before grumbling something about people not appreciating him enough.

Once he left the hybrid continued "I saw her once before when I turned her boyfriend into a hybrid, but I did not pay attention at the time. I had trouble with the doppelganger, she was quite keen on ending me, plus I had to test the sire bond so I thought, why not kill two flies with one stone. I told Tyler to bite her." he explained.

"You did what?!"They both screamed at him.

"As you already know, the only cure is my blood. Her mother is the Sheriff of the town so I went to their house and...Why don´t I show you?" he asked offering them his hand.

"Don't worry Davina, memories are the only thing that cannot be changed, not even with compulsion." he smiled at her and she took his hand.

_The blond boy opened the door glaring at Klaus who did not seem care._

_"Tyler came to see me, poor boy he seemed quite distressed. He said Caroline had a terrible accident." Klaus said not really bothering to try to sound convincing._

_"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this." the boy answered slowly._

_"I´m here to help Matt." Klaus defended himself. A blond woman came out of the corner and the hybrid added "my blood can heal her, please ask the sheriff to invite me in"_

_"I know how this works." the woman came closer "You want something in return."_

_"Just your support" he answered. Matt looked tense between the two of them._

_"Come in." she agreed and he did._

_He found Caroline in her bed. She did not move an inch when she felt his presents just looked up and asked "Are you going to kill me?"_

_"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" he asked looking at her._

_"Yes!" she answered, not afraid of him._

_He came closer to her, pulling the covers away so he can see the bite "That looks bad. My apologies. You are what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal."_

_"I love birthdays." he said after playing a little with the charm bracelet on her wrist._

_"Yeah...Aren´t you like a billion or something?" she asked_

_"You have to adjust your perception of time when you became a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound my trivial human conventions. You are free."_

_"No, I´m dying."_

_He sat down on her bed before saying "And I could let you...die. If that´s what you want. If you really think that your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth to be told." he looked sad, human even. "But I´ll let you in on a little secret." he said leaning closer to her "there´s whole world out there waiting for you. Great cites, and art, and music "he looked at her bracelet once more before continuing "genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."_

_She looked at him for a second before saying "I don't want to die"_

"I healed her after that." Klaus said letting go of their hands. "Left her a birthday present, while she was sleeping and left. For the next couple of days I stayed away from her but there is something I did not know at the time."

"What is that?" Davina asked without the usual hatred in her voice.


End file.
